


stars (kageyama tobio)

by potatingpotato



Series: falling in love (feat. Kageyama Tobio) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Actually not kinda, F/M, FUCK, I love him, It is, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Realizations, WE'RE in trouble, had to ruin it with a realization of love, has literally one swear word, kageyama tobio - Freeform, reader - Freeform, this is kinda short, why can't we have normal days, you - Freeform, you too - Freeform, you're in trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:23:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8939866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatingpotato/pseuds/potatingpotato
Summary: You realized you were in love with Kageyama Tobio on what was supposed to be just a normal day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I also realized I'm in love with Kags just this year so you're not the only one reader-chan

The day you realized you were in love with him was an ordinary day that turned out to be not so ordinary. 

You were both going on as you normally would on a weekday afternoon. He was practicing, and you were doing your duties as manager of the boy's volleyball team. 

They were taking a break, and you just handed him his water bottle when it happened. 

All of a sudden, you were breathless. Looking into his eyes, you could see the night sky. A thought settled in your mind: _He has the stars in his eyes._

All too soon, the moment was over. The break has ended and you could see him handing the water bottle back to you while looking at you kinda weirdly and slightly concerned. 

You blushed and took the water bottle from him with a soft mutter of 'sorry'. 

Great. You realized you were in love with him and made a fool of yourself in front of him in less than five minutes. 

You were well and truly fucked.


End file.
